


Miss you, dear

by The_Mighty_Elysian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mighty_Elysian/pseuds/The_Mighty_Elysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra tells Asami about her day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss you, dear

**Author's Note:**

> 11/22: replaced with edited version. also available on FF and Tumblr

"Hey love."

"Hi baby." Asami turned her attention to the other woman.

"Today was a...rough day."

"Tell me about it." She settled into a seated position

"Well first I was late to work."

"Stupid alarm clock?"

"Stupid alarm clock." Korra muttered "Then Chief decides that I 'need a break'. I was meter maid today. Did you hear that? Meter   
Maid." Korra pronounced every syllable.

"Im sorry hun."

"I mean, I know Lin's just trying to give me an easy day because I'm going through a hard time. But honestly...it didn't do anything to   
distract me."

"I know its hard baby."

"Yeah...so when all of that boring shit was over I decided 'Hey Korra, why don't go out. Should be fun.'"

"Yeah that’s good." Asami nodded her head side-to-side

"Yeah, I went to a bar. Don't worry-I didn't even drink. I just...watched people. Like a natural creeper."

"You're not a creeper."

"Before I knew it it was 6 o'clock. I got up to leave and then someone stopped me."

"Who?"

"It was some girl. Probably 24-25. She was being all shy and cute."

"...What happened next?"

"So get this...She asks me out. She says that she wants to have fun. I didn't take it as an advance though."

"...What did you say?"

"...I said no...Like always."

"Why do you keep saying no." Asami whispered mostly to herself. She knew the answer.

"I can't do it Asami. I can't...get over you…" A single tear rushed down Korra's face before she could wipe it. Asami didn't like it when she cried.

"Korra...you...you just have to."

"I don't want to let go Asami...I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I love you so much Asami," Korra's shivered a bit. She wiped the tears from her face and let a small, sad smile appear. "It's late baby. I'll be back tomorrow...Love you."

Korra placed a hand on the grey stone. She stroked it tenderly and left a chaste kiss on the rim and then retreated back to their, now her, home.

"...I love you more Korra."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt #39: Ghost/Living person AU. Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you.


End file.
